Hana significa flor
by D. C. Forci
Summary: Hana es una niña que fué adoptada por los Kagamine a los 8 años y calló profundamente enamorada de su nuevo hermano, Len. Pero ella no es la única ya que Len muy popular entre las chicas ¿Logrará conquistar a su casanova hermano? Es un Len x OC.


¡Hola! Delfi-chan al habla. Jeje, bueno este es mi primer fanfic w espero que les guste.

Bien hay siertas cosas que me gustaría aclarar:

Primero: NINGUN VOCALOID ES DE MI AUTORíA (Jeje, eso es muy ovbio, pero hay que decrilo) Solo Hana es de mi autoría, bueno ella y los padres de los mellizos (o por lo menos esta verción de ellos)

Segundo: Ya me veo venir los comentarios referidos a las edades de los Vocal. Sé perfectamente las edades de cada uno, solo las cambié para acomodarlos a mi historia.

Tercero, ultimo y MUY IMPORTANTE: Respeten las parejas que aparecen en la historia. Porfa.

Después de haber dicho eso ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Escucho una voz llamándome.

-Hana, ven, los Kagamine llegaron.

Es la voz de Kagome la mujer que me ha cuidado los últimos 8 años.

-¡Ya voy!- Me paro de mi cama y me acomodo el vestido. Me miro en el espejo y pellizco mis mejillas para ruborizarlas. Procedimiento que había seguido durante incontables entrevistas de adopción. Salgo de mi cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Así es, soy huérfana, jamás conocí a ninguno de mis padres, pero eso no me afecta en lo absoluto, no puedo extrañar lo que nunca tuve. Aunque no niego que quiero tener una mamá y un papá. Miro con ojos esperanzados y una gran sonrisa a la pareja que se encontraba esperándome. -Buenas tardes.- Tomo mi vestido y hago una reverencia. -Mi nombre es Hana, es un placer conocerlos. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar.

-En lo absoluto.- Dice la mujer con una sonrisa. Se arrodilla para estar a mi altura. -Eres hermosa.

Río tímidamente. -Gracias, usted también lo es.

La señora se para y extiende su mano. -Vamos a charlar y conocernos mejor.

-Sí.- Sonrío y tomo su mano. Caminamos hacia el patio y comenzamos a pasear por allí.

-Antes de comenzar con las preguntas creo que es mejor presentarnos.- Dice el hombre -Yo soy Yunta y ella es mi esposa Tomoyo.

-Es un placer.- Digo sonriente.

-Dinos ¿Te llevas bien con los demás niños? Es que tenemos a un par de mellizos en casa. Una niña y un niño que son dos años mayores que tú.

-Sí, claro. Por lo menos no me llevo mal con nadie de aquí o de la escuela. Pueden preguntarle a la señorita Kagome, dará fe de ello.

-Y ¿Te gusta el mar?

-Sí, aunque nunca he ido.

-¿Qué tal te va en la escuela?

-Soy siempre número uno de la clase. Aunque no me cuesta mucho si soy sincera, no más de unas horas al día.

-¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

-Bueno… me gusta mucho dibujar.- Saco de mi bolsillo algunos de mis dibujos y se los doy a la pareja. -Dibujo muchas cosas, pero lo que más me gusta es dibujar animales y personas. Allí pueden ver a algunos de los niños del orfanato.

-Son realmente excelentes.- Dice la mujer sorprendida.

-Gracias, también me gusta mucho leer, en especial historias románticas y policiales. Pero lo que más me gusta es cantar.- siento que las miradas de ambos se clavaban en mí. -Participo en el coro de la escuela y muchas veces me han dicho de cantar algún solo. He cantado muchas veces en la iglesia pero la señorita Kagome me dice que no me esfuerce tanto, ya que podría hacerme daño.

-¿Daño?- Pregunta la señora Tomoyo.

-Sí… verán… soy asmática. Si fuerzo mucho mis pulmones o me angustio comienza a dolerme el pecho, me cuesta respirar y mi cara se enrojece.- Miro al suelo tristemente. -La señorita Kagome lo niega, pero yo sé que es por eso que no me han adoptado aún.- Los miro preocupada. -Pero no me ha agarrado un ataque en mucho tiempo y si eso pasa tengo mi atomizador aquí.- Saco el objeto de mi bolsillo. -Sé usarlo yo sola y todo.

La señora me acaricia la cara. -No te preocupes Hana eso no va a afectar nuestra decisión.

-Eres una niña especial Hana.- Ambos se miran sonrientes y asienten al mismo tiempo. -¿Quieres ser una Kagamine?

Mi mirada pasaba de ella a él sucesivamente. -¿Lo… lo dicen en serio? ¿Me quieren adoptar?

-Por supuesto que sí.- La mujer tenía una sonrisa maternal.

Los abrazo con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. -Sí, sí quiero.- siento como ellos me abrazan. -Gracias.

Y así fue. El señor y la señora Kagamine hablaron con la señorita Kagome y en unas semanas ya estaba en un elegante auto camino a la casa que sería prontamente, mi hogar.

-¿Estás nerviosa Hana?- Pregunta mi nueva mamá.

-Algo.- Les confesé. -Pero muy ansiosa.

-Relájate, Rin y Len todavía no vuelven de la escuela eso te dará tiempo para acomodarte en el cuarto que preparamos para ti.- Dice papá.

Rin y Len… esos eran los nombres de mis nuevos hermanos. Espero que nos llevemos bien. Según lo que me contaron ellos son mayores que yo y son hijos de sangre de mis nuevos padres. También me dijeron que fue Rin la que les pidió una hermana menor.

-Ya llegamos.- Dice papá. -Este es tu nuevo hogar.

Me asomo por la ventana y veo una gran casa de dos plantas con un balcón que da a la playa que se encontraba dentro de la propiedad. -Es hermosa.- Dije maravillada.

-Y unas cuadras más allá está tu nuevo instituto. Pero eso lo verás luego.

El auto se detiene. Mamá baja del vehículo y me abre la puerta. Yo me bajo y miro a mi alrededor.

Papá toma mi bolso. -¿Entramos?

Yo asiento. Abre la puerta. Frente a mi había una escalera que conducía al segundo piso. A mi izquierda había un pasillo con cuatro puertas. Tres del lado izquierdo que conducían a la cocina, al comedor y al living respectivamente. Estas tres habitaciones estaban conectadas entre sí, y del living se podía salir al patio que daba a la playa privada. La cuarta puerta, del lado derecho, daba al baño.

-Ven subamos a tu cuarto.- Dice mamá. Subimos las escaleras. -Esta primera puerta es el cuarto de Len, la que le sigue es la que da a tu cuarto, y la siguiente al de Rin.- Señala a la puerta al final del corredor. -Ese de allá es nuestro cuarto.- Abre la puerta de mi habitación. -La decoramos con ayuda de Rin, no sé si es muy de tu estilo pero ya la irás decorando a tu gusto.- Es una habitación muy linda, tiene piso de madera y las paredes están pintadas de verde manzana. En la pared contigua a la puerta de entrada está mi cama con un cubrecama de flores rosas. En la pared derecha está la cabecera de la cama y al lado de esta una mesita de luz con un cajón y una lámpara. En la pared opuesta a la de entrada, de lado derecho tengo un escritorio con una luz de noche, y del lado izquierdo dos ventanales corredizos. En la pared izquierda hay dos puertas blancas.

-Nada de eso, es perfecta.- me paro en medio de la habitación y doy unas vueltas. -Huau toda una habitación para mí sola.- Miro hacia la puerta, mis padres me miraban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Corro hacia ellos y los abraso. -Gracias.- Ellos me abrasan a mí. Luego los suelto aún sonriente.

-Aquí dejo tu bolso.- Lo deja sobre la cama. Papá señala la puerta de la pared derecha. -Ese es tu baño.

-¡¿Tengo un baño para mí sola?!- No quepo en mi asombro. Entro a la pequeña habitación, era un baño completo con bañera y estante para toallas.

-Y no solo eso.- Dice mamá.

Salgo del baño y miro la puerta que estaba al lado.

-Este es tu vestidor.- abre la puerta al paraíso. Estantes completos llenos de ropa. -Le pregunté a Kagome tu taya y me animé a comprarte ropa nueva, espero que te guste.

-Un cuarto entero… solo para guardar ropa. Esto es asombroso.

-Y espera a ver esto.

-¡¿Hay más?!

Papá abre el ventanal corredizo que daba al balcón. Desde allí se podía ver el océano. Me quedé allí escuchando las olas y sintiendo la brisa marina revolviendo mis cabellos.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices?

-Esto es… es hermoso… es mucho más de lo que yo podría esperar.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Llegamos!- Se escucha la voz de una chica.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- Esta vez era un chico el que hablaba.

Papá sale del cuarto y saluda a los recién llegados.

-Espera aquí hasta que te llamemos. Ellos no saben que estás aquí. Es una sorpresa.- Me susurró mamá.

-Está bien.- Susurro yo.

Mamá también sale y yo espero paciente detrás de la puerta. Por mucho que me esfuerce no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dicen.

-¡Ya puedes bajar Hana!- Escucho a mamá llamándome. Y los gritos emocionados de Rin.

Tomo un profundo suspiro, abro la puerta y empiezo a bajar la escalera. Busco con la mirada a mis nuevos hermanos. Rin parece muy feliz de verme está saltando con una sonrisa repitiendo "¡Que linda es!". Es entonces cuando mis ojos se clavan el Len y los de él en los míos. Puedo sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizan, es un chico de lo más atractivo. Creo ver cierto rubor en sus mejillas también. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Rin corre a abrazarme. Yo sonrío y la abrazo también.

-Bienvenida a la familia.- Dice separándome un poco para verme a la cara.

Yo solo río. -Gracias.

-¡Len! ¡No seas maleducado y saluda a nuestra hermanita!- Rin le gritó en tono de regaño soltándome y empujándome suavemente hacia él. Pero ese pequeño empujoncito fue más que suficiente para hacerme tropezar y chocar contra el pecho de Len.

-Jeje, bienvenida.- Mis mejillas se ruborizaron drásticamente cuando siento sus brazos abrazándome. Pero me trago la vergüenza y lo abrazo también. -Dejame verte bien.- Me aparta un poco. -Síp, tienes razón Rin. Es una chica muy linda. En especial con ese rubor en sus mejillas.

Me aparto de él, cruzo los brazos y miro para otro lado. -No estoy ruborizada.

-Jeje, sí, lo estás.- Dice Rin. -Te queda divino, como una muñequita.

-Ya chicos.- Dice mamá. -Debe estar apenada por conocer a su nueva familia.

-¿Por qué no la llevan a dar un paseo por la playa?- Propuso papá.

-Está bien.- Dijeron a la vez.

Toman mis manos y juntos vamos a la playa.

-¿Te gustó tu cuarto?- Pregunta Rin.

-Sí, mamá dice que la ayudaste a diseñarlo. Les quedó muy lindo.

-En realidad yo hice casi todo el trabajo, ella solo puso el efectivo.

-¿Solo? Sin eso no podrías haber hecho nada.- Dice Len

-Bueno como sea, el punto es que a nuestra pequeña hermanita le gustó el cuarto que diseñé.- Rin sonríe

-No soy tan pequeña, ya tengo 8 años.

-¿Importa? Tú puedes tener 87 años y para mí vas a seguir siendo mi pequeña hermanita.

-Vas a tener que perdonarla, tener una hermana menor siempre fue su más grande sueño.

-Pero mamá y papá no querían criar a otro bebé.- Agregó Rin. -Por eso decidieron adoptar. Y aquí estás, mi dulce y tierna hermanita.- se detiene y me abraza exageradamente fuerte.

-Ya, Rin, vas a exprimirla si sigues así.

Me suelta algo enojada. -Como si tú no quisieras hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Parece bastante molesto también

-Admítelo Len, si no fuera tu hermanita ya la hubieras seducido.

Mi cara se pone tomate roja.

-Seguramente eso te lo repites a ti misma para no deprimirte. Yo no hago diferencias con mis chicas.

-¿Chicas?- Pregunto.

-Sí, Len es todo un casanova. Tiene a todas las chicas del colegio muertas por él.

-Es suficiente Rin. Vas a darle una mala impresión de mí.

-Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta. En especial cuando llegue al instituto y todas la envidien por vivir con el gran Len Kagamine.- Me mira con cara pícara. -Más te vale irte haciendo la idea.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vengan a comer!- Escucho la voz de mamá.

-Vamos, además…- Len mira hacia el cielo. -Parece que se avecina una tormenta.

¡¿Tormenta?! No, todo menos eso. No me gustan las tormentas, ni los truenos, ni los rallos, ni nada que provenga de ellas.

Entramos a casa y cenamos de lo más a gusto. Pero ya podía escuchar como la lluvia empezaba a caer.

Al terminar la cena todos dejamos los platos en la cocina para que mamá los lavara y luego de dar las buenas noches cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Al entrar veo el bolso, todavía no había desempacado así que aproveché para hacerlo. No era mucho, solo unas remeras, algunos pantalones, shorts y unos pocos vestidos. Además de mis tantos dibujos. Los puse todos en un cajón de mi mesita de luz. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que sobre la mesita tenía dos marcos con fotos, una de cada uno de mis hermanos. Sonreí al verlas. Busco debajo de la almohada mi piyama y me lo pongo. Se trata de un camisón negro pero parece que mamá no tenía bien mis medidas porque este apenas cubría mi ropa interior. Igualmente es solo un camisón nadie me verá en él. Me acuesto en mi cama y miro la fotografía de mi hermano antes de irme a dormir.

Me despierto a mitad de la noche con un relámpago, tengo miedo, mucho miedo, miro hacia la ventana, la lluvia era muy fuerte. Me levanto de la cama y me dirijo hacia la cocina, creo que con un vaso de agua voy a estar bien. Tomo el vaso y me sirvo agua de la heladera. En ese momento escucho pasos acercándose. Dejo el vaso sobre la mesada y me dirijo al encuentro de los pasos, mi corazón late a más no poder ¿Será un ladrón? Estoy completamente aterrada, está muy oscuro y no veo nada. Tropiezo con la alfombra y caigo sobre alguien. Puedo sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizan al darme cuenta de que estoy chocando narices con mi hermano. Me reincorporo rápidamente disculpándome repetidas veces. Él solo ríe antes de ponerse de pie y sonreír en mi dirección.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta

-Sí, perdona, me tropecé con la alfombra y…

-No te preocupes, ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Comienzo a frotar mi brazo apenada por lo que iba a decir -Bueno… es que… yo… emmm…

-Le temes a la lluvia ¿Verdad?

-No- Digo algo enojada, pero luego vuelvo a apenarme -Solo a los truenos.

Sonríe y pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros -Si quieres puedes quedarte con migo.

Yo me ruborizo aún más -Pero… ¿No es algo… extraño?

-¿Por qué lo dices? Soy tu hermano mayor.- Mira hacia mí con una cálida sonrisa. Mis mejillas deben de estar tan rojas que brillan en la oscuridad. -Vamos.

Me lleva a su habitación y me acuesto a su lado. Al principio traté de alejarme de Len lo más posible, tratando de negar el hecho de que estaba durmiendo con él. Pero al primer relampagueo lo abrazo con todas mis fuerzas, escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Luego siento su brazo rodeándome. Es una sensación tan placentera, me siento segura, y feliz. Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, arrullada por los latidos de su corazón que latía en sincronía con el mío.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente con un beso en la frente, abro los ojos lentamente y veo los ojos azules de Len.

-Buenos días.- Dice él

-Buenos días.- En ese momento me di cuenta que seguía abrazada a él. Lo suelto rápidamente con un gran rubor en mis mejillas. -Perdona.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunta sonriéndome cálidamente.

-Sí, gracias.- El rubor en mis mejillas aumentó. -Perdón por molestarte.- Bajo de la cama estirando mi camisón lo más posible para que no notara lo corto que era.

-No fue ninguna molestia. Pero la próxima deberías quedarte desde el principio en vez de despertarme a mitad de la noche.

-Jeje, está bien. Igualmente, no creo que suceda otra vez.

-Lástima, me gustó dormir con tigo.

-Esto es realmente increíble.- Dice Rin entrando en la habitación, parecía realmente muy molesta.

-Calmate Rin.- Dice él -No es lo que piensas, Hana se despertó a mitad de la noche asustada por los truenos así que se quedó con migo.

La chica se voltea a verme. -Es cierto.- Le digo.

-Más te vale.- Le dice a Len antes de tomarme del brazo y sacarme del cuarto. Me lleva a mi dormitorio. -¿Por qué solo estás usando la parte de arriba del piyama?

-¿No era un camisón?

-Claro que no.- Suspira. -pero eso no importa ahora.- Busca en el vestidor y saca un uniforme. -Ten.- Me da el conjunto. -Preparate que pronto nos iremos al instituto.

-¿Ya voy a empezar?

-Claro que sí, a menos que quieras esperar al año que viene y perder todo un año de clase.

-Pero si acaba de empezar el segundo semestre.

-Es por eso que te dejaron entrar. Preparate y baja a desayunar, luego nos iremos los tres juntos al instituto. -Y con eso se va de mi cuarto.

Me pongo el uniforme. Luego voy al baño a peinarme. Cepillo repetidamente mi largo cabello castaño mientras pienso en lo que sucederá cuando llegue a la escuela. Luego me ato el pelo con una colita alta y bajo a desayunar. Minutos después los tres nos encontrábamos caminando a la escuela.

-¿Estás preparada para el nuevo instituto?- Me pregunta Len

-La verdad es que me tomó por sorpresa. Pero ahora estoy lista.

-O eso crees.- Me advierte mi hermano -Preparate para la lluvia de piropos baratos que van a tirarte y las preguntas de las chicas cuando vean que vienes con nosotros.

-Querrás decir con tigo- Corrige Rin. -preparate para la cantidad de chicas que dirán que son su novia, tú solo diles que sí, y trata de cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible, porque si dos de ellas se escuchan mutuamente *K-Buumb* estallará una batalla de gatas.

Trago saliva y nos adentramos en el instituto. No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que un grupo de chicas nos rodearan, o mejor dicho, a Len. Rin me toma fuertemente de la mano y me arrastra entre la multitud.

-Esas son muchas chicas.- Digo mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Es Len Kagamine.- Dice una voz desconocida.

-Hola Miku.- Dice mi hermana.

-Hola Rin.- Dice la chica de largos cabellos verde-agua y ojos del mismo color. -¿Quién es la niñita tan tierna que te acompaña?

-Mi hermanita Hana. Mamá y Papá la trajeron ayer.

-Es muy linda.- Me pellizca los cachetes. -Qué suerte que eres su hermana y no una potencial competidora.

-¿Gracias?- Digo con dificultad ya que seguía teniendo sus manos en mis mejillas. Ella me suelta

-Miku es la fan número uno de Len.- Dice Rin.

-Y futura esposa, no olvides esa parte.

Suena el timbre y todos van a sus respectivas aulas. En pocos minutos el patio queda vacío. Yo me quedo parada sin saber bien cual aula era la mía. De pronto siento un golpecito en la espalda y escucho como caen algunos libros.

-How.- Escucho la voz de una niña.

Me doy vuelta, se trataba de una chica de mi edad con cabello rosa y ojos celestes.

-Disculpame.- Me agacho y tomo algunos de los libros. -Dejame ayudarte.

-Gracias, pero está bien, fue mi culpa.- Dice ella tomando los demás.- ¿No tienes que estar en clase?

-Sí, pero no sé dónde es. -Digo poniéndome de pie.

-¿Cuál es tu curso? -Ella también se para.

-4oA

-Oh, eres la alumna nueva ¿Verdad? Yo también estoy en ese curso, ven con migo.- Ella camina por el pasillo y yo la sigo. -Por cierto, mi nombre es Luka, Luka Megurine.

-Yo soy Hana Kagamine.

-¿Kagamine?- Me mira. -Como los mellizos Kagamine.

-Soy su hermana menor. Hace poco me adoptaron.

-Ah, qué suerte tienes, poder ver a Len todos los días, ir de vacaciones con él… verlo en traje de baño.- Ese último lo dice con una sonrisa malvada.

-Jeje, al parecer me encontré a otra fan.

-Ni tanto, Len es muy lindo, pero hay otros peces en el mar.- Se detiene frente a una puerta. -Esta es.

Ambas entramos y nos disculpamos con el profesor explicándole lo sucedido. Al final nos supo perdonar y tuvimos las clases normalmente.

A la salida de la escuela me despedí de Luka y esperé a mis hermanos sentada en las escaleras del colegio. En ese momento un chico se acerca a mí.

-¿Esperas a alguien?

Levanto la vista hacia el desconocido, iba a contestarle hasta que…

-No a ti.- Veo que mi hermano se acerca a nosotros.

-Relájate Len, solo estaba…

-No, relájate tú. A mi hermana no te le acercas.

-¿Es tu hermana?

-Vámonos Hana. -Me toma la mano y me aleja del chico.

-¿Qué pasa Len? ¿Lo conoces?- Le pregunto confundida.

-Es compañero mío, no es buena idea que estés cerca de chicos como él.

-¿Como él?

-Sí, los chicos de su tipo desayunan chicas como tú.

-¿Como yo?

-Jeje ¿Ves? a eso me refiero, eres del tipo dulce e inocente.

-¿Qué otro tipo hay?

-Bueno… están las amargas y malhumoradas, las saladas y materialistas, las picantes…

- Vainilla, nuez moscada, sal, pimienta… Son muchos sabores ¿Y todas esas te gustan?

-Todas tienen su encanto, supongo, pero me gustan más las chicas que están entre el dulce y el picante.

-¿La canela?

-Jeje, si quieres ponerle un nombre.

Llegamos a casa, subo a mi habitación y salgo al balcón a mirar el mar. En ese momento veo a Len saliendo a la playa. Suspiro. Es tan hermoso ¡No! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! ¡Es mi hermano! Pero no puedo evitarlo, es divino. Y por algo el destino quiso que nos conociéramos y viviéramos en la misma casa. Por algo fue él y no otra persona la que me encontró esa noche de tormenta. El destino nos quiere juntos, eso es seguro… Pero ¿Cómo? A él no le gustan las chicas dulces… no, a él le gusta la canela. Tengo que convertirme en canela, tengo que ser su canela, tengo que demostrarle que soy lo que él está buscando.

El tiempo ha pasado ya estoy a mitad de preparatoria con un promedio perfecto, me he esforzado para que mis padres estén orgullosos de mí. Soy una alumna modelo, muy querida por mis compañeras y adulada por mis compañeros. Ya han sido varios los que se me han declarado. Pero todos fueron desechados después de haber jugado un poco con ellos.

En cuanto a mi hermano… bueno mi sueño sigue tan lejano como siempre. No importa lo esbelto que mi cuerpo se ha vuelto, ni lo largo y sedoso que se ha puesto mi cabello o que haya mantenido mi cara de muñeca. Él no parece sucumbir a mis encantos.

Len se ha convertido en todo un semental. Aprovecha los constantes viajes de negocios de papá y mamá para invitar a sus amiguitas a pasar la noche en casa. Rin y yo estamos hartas de ello, aunque por mi parte son más celos que otra cosa. Rin se lo ha reprochado varias veces, pero yo me mantengo al margen de esas discusiones.

Estamos en verano y mis padres se fueron de crucero. Se despreocupan de nosotros porque saben/creen que somos personas maduras. Me pongo mi biquini tomo el protector solar y salgo a la playa a asolearme. Estiro la toalla en la arena, me hago un rodete y empiezo a untarme crema por los brazos y piernas.

-¿Te ayudo con la espalda?

Me doy vuelta y veo a mi hermano caminando hacia mí, también con traje de baño.

-Por favor.- Le alcanzo la botella con una sonrisa y comienza a pasarme la crema por la espalda. -¿Y Rin?- Le pregunto extrañada de que ella no haya venido también.

-La invitaron a una piyamada en casa de Meiko.- Contesta quitando sus manos de mí y sentándose a mi lado

-Ya me la veía venir cuando vi la cara feliz de Miku. Raro que la hayas invitado una segunda vez, no sueles repetir ¿Crees que ella sea la canela que tanto buscas?

-No, ni cerca, ella es mucha vainilla y muy poca pimienta.

-Unas tienen mucho, oras tienen poco, pero nunca el punto justo.

-¡Al fin alguien que lo entiende!- Los dos reímos -¿Y qué hay de ti? Me he enterado que estuviste jugando con Nero un tiempo ya largo.

-Na, tampoco, le sobra sal. Me ve como un juguete, pero va a ser más divertido, cuando se dé cuenta de que el que ha sido usado fue él.

-¿Alguna vez vas a decirme para quien practicas tanto?

-Para mí canela.- Me pongo de pie y entro en el agua soltándome el cabello. Las olas hacen saltar gotitas sobre mí y el viento hace ondear mi cabello. Me doy vuelta para ver a mi hermano con las mejillas rosas. -¿Qué esperas Len? ¿Vienes o no?

Él sonríe, corre tras de mí y empieza a lanzarme agua. Yo escapo de él. En un momento me alza en brazos y me lanza hacia lo más profundo. Me río sin vergüenza. Él me extiende la mano para ayudarme a pararme. Yo la tomo pero en vez de levantarme lo tiró al agua. Él se sienta a mi lado y los dos nos reímos. En ese momento una ola golpea mi cabeza tirando mi cabello sobre mi cara. Len ríe a carcajadas mientras yo soplo el pelo sobre mi nariz, luego él me acomoda el cabello.

-Así está mejor.

Me río y nos paramos, ya estaba poniéndose el sol así que entramos a la casa.

-¿Cuándo viene Miku?- Le pregunto mientras subimos las escaleras.

-En media hora más o menos.

-De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante yo no existo.- Entro en mi habitación y seguidamente al baño. Me tomo una ducha para sacarme la arena y la sal del agua. Me pongo el camisón, mejor dicho, camioncito. Desde aquella noche siempre he usado camisones cortos con la esperanza de que vuelva a suceder. Me acuesto pansa arriba sobre mi cama aún armada, saco de mi cajón un lápiz y un cuaderno de dibujo y comienzo a dibujar escenas románticas mías con Len. Ya tenía varias dibujadas, algunas dulces y otras algo pervertidas. Sigo dibujando hasta que me quedo dormida.

Me desperté a la madrugada con la garganta seca. Iba a levantarme pero luego recuerdo quienes estaban en el cuarto de al lado. Miro sobre mi mesita de luz la foto de Len ¿Por qué con migo es diferente? Presto atención al ruido. Precia que ya se habían dormido así que me levanto y camino por el pasillo. Miro de reojo el cuarto de Len, habían dejado la puerta abierta, por lo que pude verlos dormir plácidamente uno al lado de otro. Bajo las escaleras y entro en la cocina.

Mientras me sirvo agua escucho sonar el celular de Len. Ya me sé de memoria lo que dirá, siempre es lo mismo.

-Hola- Dice soñoliento. -¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?- Subo las escaleras y lo veo hablando por teléfono mientras enrolla un mechón del cabello de Miku en su dedo - Tú eres todo lo que necesito, a ti y a nadie más. -Tiene una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, le parece gracioso mentirles así. Después de todo se tragan todos esos clichés. Para él el amor es un simple juego y ellas son sus juguetes.

Cierra su teléfono y nota mi presencia en el lintel de la puerta. Este es un juego que se juega de a dos hermanito. Río por lo bajo y camino a mi habitación. Al entrar, cierro la puerta. Apoyo mi espalda contra la misma, me muerdo el labio inferior y cerrando os ojos me deslizo hasta sentarme. Ese chico sí que sabe acelerarme el corazón.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente y me sorprendo de ver a Rin en mi cuarto. Y aún peor, lo que tenía en sus manos.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi cuaderno?! -Le grité espantada.

Rin levanta la mirada del libro y me mira con la misma expresión que yo a ella. -¿Q-qué significa esto Hana? -Vuelve a mirar el cuaderno. -Rin… yo… yo

-Entiendes lo mal que está esto ¿Verdad?

-Perdoname Rin, esque yo…

-¡Pudiste haber evitado que Len se vuelva lo que es y no hiciste nada!

-¿Qué?- Ahora sí no entiendo nada.

-Amas a Len ¿No es así?

-Pues sí, lo amo.

-¡¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?! ¡Si lo hubieses hecho ya serian pareja y él no se hubiera convertido en un semental!

-Entonces ¿No estás enojada porque me guste Len?

Sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. -No… en parte, era de esperarse.

-Gracias Rin.- La abrazo.

-Pero sí estoy enojada de que no hayas impedido…

-¡No podía hacer nada!

-Jeje, lo sé, lo siento. No podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.- Se pone de pie y me mira. -Pero podemos cambiar su futuro.

Me levanto de la cama -¡No! No te metas. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola.

Se cruza d brazos. -Hana, piensa, estuviste 8 años intentándolo tu sola ¿Lograste algo?

Miro hacia abajo. -No.

-Entonces es hora de que tu hermana Rin intervenga.

-Yo te apoyo.

Miramos a la puerta y vemos a Luka entrando.

-¿C-como entraste?- Le pregunto.

-Len me dejó entrar, pero a lo importante- se sienta en el suelo y nos señala que nos sentemos también. Rin y yo nos sentamos formando una ronda. -¿Cómo hacemos para que nuestro casanova se fije en Hana?

-Celos.- Dice Rin. -Len es extremadamente celoso, en especial cuando se trata de ti.

-¿En serio?- Le pregunto incrédula.

-Claro, tú no lo sabes pero él ha investigado a cada uno de tus novios. Asegurándose de que no fuera… ¿Cómo le dicen ustedes? ¿Jengibre?

-Canela

-Sí, eso, canela… por cierto ¿Qué es eso de canela?

-Es el punto medio entre la vainilla y la pimienta, el dulce y el picante, la inocencia y la perversión, canela.

-Volviendo al plan.- Dice Luka. -Creo que mi hermano puede ayudarnos en esto.

-¿Tienes un hermano?- Pregunta Rin.

-Sí emmm… Luki ¿Verdad?- Digo.

-Sí. Tenemos que juntarnos los cuatro juntos para planearlo bien.- Se para y se dirige a la puerta. -Hablo con Luki y después las llamo.

-No, que mejor sea Luki el que llame a Hana.- Se apresura a decir Rin.

-Me gusta como piensas.- Dice Luka antes de irse.

Yo las miro a ambas antes de tirarme al suelo exhalando un suspiro. -Más les vale que esto funcione.

-¿Cómo es el hermano de Luka?

-No lo sé, jamás lo he visto o hablado con él. Pero por lo que me cuenta Luka, es un chico agradable, le gusta tocar la guitarra y componer melodías.

-¿Es músico?

-No profesionalmente, creo. Pero puedes preguntárselo cuando nos veamos.

Rin y yo bajamos al living, Len estaba viendo una película y nos sentamos a su lado a verla también.

Tiempo después suena mi celular, miro la tapa, número desconocido. Debe ser Luki.

-Hola

-_Hola Hana, soy yo Luki._- se escucha del otro lado.

-Hola Luki, que bueno escucharte.

Len me mira y luego a su hermana. -¿Quién es Luki?

-Shhh, escucha.- Le contesta Rin.

-_Igualmente, te llamaba para ver si querías ir por unos helados a Frost´s._

-Seguro, nos vemos allí.

-_Excelente, nos vemos._

Cuelgo el teléfono.

-¿Quién es Luki?- Pregunta Len seriamente.

-El hermano mayor de Luka.

-Es súper tierno, cuñada de tu mejor amiga, jeje.

-Jaja, basta Rin, todavía no sé si es él… pero podría.- Me levanto del sillón. -Mejor me preparo para ir, no quiero hacerlo esperar.- Salgo de la habitación.

-¡Yo te ayudo!- Grita Rin siguiéndome. Comenzamos a subir las escaleras. -Salió perfecto, Len está preocupado.

Sonrió aliviada, no me gusta el hecho de estar usando al hermano de Luka para esto, pero si eso me acerca a Len vale la pena.

Rin me ayudó a elegir el atuendo y luego ambas salimos. Llegamos a la heladería pero los Megurine todavía no llegaban

-¡Hana por aquí!- Escucho la voz de Luka llamándome desde la calle. Miro en su dirección y la veo acercándose con su hermano. Siento la mano de Rin apretando la mía. Miro a mi hermana, ella estaba ruborizada.

-Jeje ¿Qué te pasa Rin? ¿Demasiado lindo para el plan?

-No seas boba, él es perfecto en todo sentido. Shhh, aquí viene.

-Hola chicas, este es mi hermano Luki.- Dice Luka poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico. -Luki, ella es Rin.

-Es un placer.- Dice Rin con una sonrisa tonta, la chica con nervios de acero sucumbe ante la presión jeje.

-El placer es mío.- Dice Luki tomando y besando la mano de mi hermana. Podía sentir como le temblaban las piernas.

-Y ella es la chica por la que estamos haciendo todo esto, Hana.- Dice Luka conteniendo la risa que le causaba la cara de Rin que estaba a punto de derretirse.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Luki.- Le digo tomando su atención.

-No hay problema. Después del relato que me contó Luka, no podía negarme.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-Claro que sí, lo que tuvieron fue amor a primera vista, es la fuerza más poderosa de todas,- Mira a Rin -una vez que estás flechado no podes dejar ir a esa persona.

Mi hermana ríe como toda una tonta mientras se ruboriza. -Eres todo un poeta.

-Solo cuando tengo a una bella muza a mi lado.

Rin vuelve a reír. Luka y yo nos quedamos viendo a los tortolitos.

-Hana, esto no va a funcionar.

-No ¿En serio?- Digo sarcásticamente. Camino hacia mi casa.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Dónde vas?!- Preguntó Luka

-¿Dónde crees?- Le contesto sin mirarla.

-Pero… el plan…

-Tengo un nuevo plan, se lo diré y que sea lo que tenga que ser, ya me cansé de esperar a que él dé el primer paso.

Luka se detiene. -Suerte… ¡Dime después como resultó todo!

-¡Lo haré!

Entro a casa, subo las escaleras y me paro frente la puerta del cuarto de Len. Suspiro sonoramente y…

-¿Qué haces?- Escucho la voz de Len detrás de mí. Casi se me para el corazón.

Me doy vuelta a verlo. -Es que… yo… quiero decirte algo.- Digo en voz baja mirando mis manos entrelazadas.

-Jeje ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

Lo miro a la cara, mis mejillas están más rojas que nunca. Las palabras no querían salir de mi boca.

-¿Hana?- Me pregunta.

-No es nada. Olvidalo.- camino hacia mi cuarto con paso veloz hasta que siento que Len me abraza por la espalda.

-¿Estás segura?- Me susurra al oído.

-E-es que… yo…

-Jeje ¿Quieres que lo diga yo?- Las palabras no salen de mi boca, por mucho que lo intento, mi cerebro ya no tiene control. -Te amo Hana, tú eres mi canela.

¿Cómo es que me metí en esto? ¡Es mi hermano maldita sea! ¡Esto no está bien! -Len yo…- Giro la cabeza, él esta tan cerca, su boca está a solo centímetros de la mía ¡No puedo resistirme más! Nos besamos pasionalmente mientras él me acaricia la pansa. Me doy vuelta y acaricio su pecho.

-¿Estás lista?

-Esperé 8 años por esto Len, no necesitas preguntar.- Ambos reímos y entramos en su habitación.

Me despierto con el sonido del celular de Len.

-¿No vas a contestar?- Le pregunto a mi hermano quien descansaba a mi lado.

-No- Toma el celular y lo apaga.

Me río -¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi hermano?

-Yo no hice nada Hana, fuiste tú.

-¿Yo?

-Tú me hiciste pasar de la pimienta a la canela. Te prometo que no volveré a ser el de antes. Me dedicaré pura y exclusivamente a ti.

-Si haces eso las demás personas se darán cuenta de que algo raro está pasando y no tardarán en descubrir qué es. Y cuando lo descubran ellos, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que mamá y papá se enteren.

-Entonces…

-Por mucho que odie decirlo tendrás que fingir seguir con tus mismos hábitos… Por mi parte no habrá problema ya que tengo la excusa de los estudios.

-Entonces así será.- Nos besamos una última vez antes de volver a dormir.

Los días pasaron y las vacaciones terminaron. Por lo que volvimos al colegio y papá y mamá volvieron del crucero. Ahora que lo pienso mis padres también son mis suegros… y mi hermana es mi cuñada… Bien eso sí que está raro…

Hablando de Rin, ella y Luki salieron todo el verano, son la prueba viviente de que el amor a primera vista existe. Hacen realmente una buena pareja y sé que Luki no le hará daño a Rin. Luka y yo no se lo permitiremos.

Luka sigue soltera y enamoradiza como siempre. Lo que es una lástima ya que a ella no le costaría conseguir novio si no fuera tan tímida.

Suena el timbre de salida del colegio y voy a buscarlo para regresar juntos a casa. Ya lo veo. Está hablando con Miku, su "novia" de turno. Len no puede perder su fama hasta que termine la escuela, si no se darían cuenta de que algo pasa.

–Hola.– Los saludo con una sonrisa inocente.

–Hola Hana ¿Cómo has estado?– Me dice ella amablemente.

-¿Estás lista?– Me pregunta.

–Sí, Rin ya se ha ido con Luki. No me dijo a donde iban.

–Bien, entonces ya podemos irnos.- Mira su "novia"– Nos vemos.

–Adiós– ella trata de besarlo pero yo tiro del brazo de Len y me lo llevo.

–Jeje, Hana, no seas celosa.– me dice cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos.

–Ya bastante con que la dejo abrazarte, tus labios son solo míos ¿Entendiste?– finjo estar enojada.

Él ríe y me besa la cabeza. –Sabes que solo estoy con ella para no levantar sospechas.

-¡Ja! Si yo hiciera lo mismo el chico ya estaría muerto.

–Es posible. –Entramos a casa, y, como de costumbre, éramos los únicos en casa. Mis padres trabajan hasta tarde casi todos los días y Rin se la pasa de parrandera la misma cantidad de tiempo. Él me abraza por la espalda. –Te extrañé mucho.– me besa el cuello repetidas veces luego sube a mis mejillas hasta encontrarse con mis labios. Nos besamos apasionadamente, él me acaricia lujuriosamente y yo se lo permito gustosa. Luego me doy vuelta y desato su corbata. Él entiende mis intenciones y lentamente va guiándome a su cuarto.

Tiempo después se escucha el celular de Len. Estira el brazo hasta la mesita de luz, lo toma y contesta.

–_Hola Leny. _-como odio cuando lo llama así

-Hola Miku. -Contesta él

-_Te llamaba para confirmar la hora en la que debía llegar._

-¿De qué hablas?

_-¿Ya te olvidaste? Tenemos que entregar el trabajo de literatura mañana ¿Sabes qué? Olvidalo, estoy rondando la zona, llegaré pronto._

-¡No! ¡Miku! ¡Espera!- La chica ya había cortado.

Lo miro espantada. -¡Len! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que Miku iba a venir?!- Le grito saliendo de la cama y empezando a cambiarme.

-Porque yo tampoco estaba enterado.- comienza a vestirse también.

Cuando termino corro abajo y preparo té. Len baja poco tiempo después.

-Hagan lo que hagan no la lleves a tu cuarto, o se dará cuenta.- Digo poniendo a calentar agua

-No soy tonto Hana.

Lo miro enojada. Iba a contestarle cuando se escuchó el timbre.

-Te salvó la campana, no creas que esto se acaba aquí.

Len le abre la puerta y luego entran a la cocina.

-Buenas tardes Hana.- Me saluda Miku

-Buenas tardes. Pueden empezar a trabajar en el comedor, les llevaré té en cuanto esté listo.

-Gracias, eres un encanto.- Miku sale de la habitación

-Es un placer. Solo recuerden que yo puedo entrar en cualquier segundo.

-Gracias.- Dice Len antes de irse.

Yo me quedo en la cocina preparando té. Sí… preparando té, con la oreja pegada a la pared. Al principio nada me llama la atención, solo trabajaban en lo que parecía ser un ensayo sobre un libro. Les llevo el té y luego subo a la habitación de Len para limpiar las secuelas de lo sucedido. Vuelvo a bajar y me acerco al comedor.

-Vamos Leny ¿Por qué no?- Escucho la voz de niñita de Miku.

-Porque no y punto.

-Porfa, de seguro lo harás excelente.

-Olvidalo.

Entro preocupada. -¿Qué pasa Len?

-Que tu hermano no quiere participar en la obra escolar con migo.- Dice ella con voz de puchero

-¿Obra escolar?- Les pregunto

-Sí, nuestro curso está a cargo de la obra escolar de este año.- Me contesta Len

-Vamos a interpretar una obra llamada "Avión de papel" Es la historia de una niña que se enamora de un prisionero que fue encarcelado por ser el hijo del líder de un partido opositor. Y la única forma que tienen de comunicarse es por aviones de papel.

-How, que ternura. Deberías intentarlo Len.- Le digo con una tierna sonrisa

-Ni muerto. Yo no actúo.

-Vamos Leny. Yo me postularé para ser Mitsuko. Tienes que ser Yami.- Le insiste Miku.

-Sí, por favor.- Lo abrazo -Quiero verte actuar- Le sonrío.

-Bien, pero tú también te postularás.

Lo suelto -¡¿Qué?! No puedo, solo los de tu curso pueden participar.

-No exactamente, necesitamos una hermana menor para Mitsuko.- Agregó la chica de cabello verde.

-Bien, lo haré.- Me rindo.

Len sonríe triunfante.

No pasó nada interesante después de eso. Al terminar el trabajo la intrusa llama a su hermano para que venga por ella. Tiempo después llega. Eran muy parecidos. Desde el momento en que me vio no me sacó los ojos de enzima. Me hiso sentir nerviosa. Al final se fueron.

Al día siguiente me presenté a las audiciones, no soy una experta pero creo haberlo hecho bien. Al terminar mi tuno bajo del escenario y me siento en una de las butacas a esperar el veredicto de los jueces. Todos habían pasado ya, por lo que solo faltaban los resultados. El hermano de Miku se sienta a mi lado. Supe al instante cuales eran sus intenciones

-Hola, buena audición.- Me dijo.

-Gracias.

-Tú eres la hermana de Len ¿Verdad?

-Sí ¿Te habló de mí?

-Algo así. Me amenazó de muerte si me acercaba a ti. Por cierto si mañana me encuentran muerto, ya sabes que me pasó.

-Jeje, disculpa por eso, es un sobreprotector.

-Jaja, y tiene porque. Las chicas como tú suelen atraer a cualquier clase de personas.

-¿Gracias?- No sabía que contestar, estaba empezando a sentirme incomoda.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Mikuo.

-Yo soy Hana.

Len se siena a mi lado y mira fijamente a Mikuo. -¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Calmate, solo estábamos charlando ¿Verdad Hana?- Dice él.

Miro sonriente a Len, tratando de tranquilizarlo.- Sí, solo estábamos charlando.

-Más te vale que así sea.- Le dice fríamente al chico sentado a mí lado.

Miku se sienta al lado de Len y le abraza el brazo.- Los jueces han terminado de debatir, van a decir los resultados.

-Fue una difícil elección- dijo el juez -pero al final nos decidimos por un pequeño cambio en el guion para acomodar al elenco. Bien, sin más preámbulo comenzaré a nombrar a los artistas protagónicos. Como Yami tendremos a Kagamine Len.- Miro felizmente a Len quien seguramente quería que la tierra lo tragase. -Y como Mitsuko tendremos a Kagamine Hana.

-¡¿Qué?!- No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Miro hacia Miku quien me lanzaba infinitas miradas de odio.

El juez prosiguió- Como hermana mayor tendremos a Hatsune Miku, Como el padre tendremos a Hatsune Mikuo…

No sabía que hacer, estaba segura de que Miku iba a querer matarme, o peor todas las demás chicas del instituto. En ese momento siento una mano en mi hombro, miro asustada en esa dirección para ver la sonrisa de Mikuo.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que lo harás bien, hija mía.

Len quita la mano de Mikuo y lo mira enojado.

El juez prosiguió -Bien, nos veremos mañana a la misma hora para la repartición de los guiones. Y ahora unas palabras de la directora de la obra.

Una chica se pone de pie. Yo la conocía. Pero no quería creer que ella fuera la directora, aunque eso explicaría por qué yo era Mitsuko.

Rin toma el micrófono -Es un placer y un privilegio que artistas tan buenos estén dispuestos a trabajar para que esta obra salga adelante… Bla bla bla.

Rin, Len y yo nos despedimos de todos y caminamos a casa.

-¡Rin ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando me elegiste para interpretar a Mitsuko?! ¡Y más con Len! ¡¿Quieres que me maten?!

-Oh, cálmate Hana. No van a matarte.- Dijo Rin -Y no me digas que no querías que eso pasara.

-¡No! ¡No quería!

-¿Es que acaso preferías que Miku u otra chica besara a Len en el escenario?

-¡¿Tengo que besarl ?!- Gritamos a la vez

-¿Qué? Es una historia romántica. Y no podía elegir a otro Yami porque a más de la mitad del comité lo quiere a Len.

-¿Qué va a decir mamá?- Pregunté

-Ella entenderá que es una obra, cosa que ustedes no entienden.- Rin nos mira enojada

Entramos a casa y yo me desparramo en el sillón del living. No puedo creer lo que está sucediendo. Rin se acerca a mí y me da el libreto.

-Se supone que no tengo que dártelo hasta mañana, peeeero. Ten.

Tomo el conjunto de papeles y comienzo a leer. Era una obra hermosa y en parte estaba feliz de trabajar en ella. Len entra en la habitación con el libreto en la mano.

-¿Ya leíste la página 71?- pregunta con una maliciosa sonrisa

-No aún.- Adelanto las hojas hasta la susodicha página. Leo, al principio tranquila pero con cada renglón mis ojos se abrían más y más. -¡¿Que yo qué?! ¡RIN!- La chica asoma la cabeza.

-¿Ya leíste la página 71?

-¡¿Quieres que me maten?! Pensé que iba a ser un beso pequeño no esto.

-Oh, vamos Hana. Es la primera vez que Mitsuko y Yami se ven sin rejas.

-Pero, Miku…- Digo pensando en las formas en las que ella podía matarme

-Descuida, no te hará nada.- Rin sacude su mano

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! ¡Voy a besar…- Busco en el libreto para decirle las palabras exactas -dulce y apasionadamente a su novio en frente suyo y de toda la escuela!

-¿Prefieres que sea al revés?

-No.- Me calmo.

Len me abrasa y yo a él. -No te preocupes no dejaré que te hagan daño.

-Jeje, lo estás leyendo del libreto.

Len suelta rápidamente el guion -No .

Se escucha que alguien abre la puerta.

-How que lindos. Hacía mucho que no los veía abrasarse así.- Dice mamá

Nos separamos a velocidad luz, con un gran rubor en nuestras mejillas.

-Es que… formamos parte de la obra escolar.- Le muestro el libreto. -Yo voy a ser Mitsuko, y Len Yami.- Mamá comienza a leer. -Si tienes alguna queja díselo a la directora.- Digo apuntando a Rin.

-Pero… aparecen en todas las escenas.- Dice mamá

-Porque son los protagonistas.- Le explica Rin

-Has el favor de leer la página 71.- Len golpea dos veces el libreto con su dedo.

Mama avanza las páginas y hace una expresión similar a la mía. Luego le da una cachetada a Len.

-¡¿Por qué me pegas a mí?! ¡Ella fue la que nos metió en esto!- Apunta a su hermana.

-Mamá, la historia es así, y el voto fue unánime, no hubo nada que yo pueda hacer.

-¡Cambia el libreto!- Mamá parecía indignada. -¡Para algo eres la directora!

-No puedo, tendría que hacerla pasar por toda la sociedad de maestros y la obra tendría que aplazarse. Y lo mismo pasaría si quisiera cambiar a los actores.

La mirada de mama iba de mí a su hijo y de regreso a mí una y otra vez. Parecía que iba a explotar.

-Tranquila mamá. Es solo actuación, al igual que el beso, no vamos a besarnos realmente.

La mujer se sienta en el sillón y luego de una larga batalla mental da su consentimiento.

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno. Todas me miraban lanzándome miradas de odio y no me hagan hablar de Miku. La chica dio un giro de 180 grados desde entonces. Es mucho más posesiva y celosa, casi ni puedo hablar con Len sin que ella aparezca e intervenga.

En cuanto a los ensayos, bueno, no tengo mucho de que quejarme. El elenco es muy bueno y la historia aún mejor. Me gusta el hecho de decir lo que pienso de Len (aunque sea actuando) sin sentir que la gente me mira raro.

Estoy recostada en una cama de hospital y termino de leer la carta que Yami le manda a Mitsuko -Oh, Yami, como me gustaría poder salir de este hospital e ir a verte. Pero no puedo moverme de esta camilla ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que soportar esta enfermedad? ¿Por qué no puedo verte sin esa horrible reja que nos separa?

-Porque él es un maldito opositor, si estuviera suelto seguro comenzaría una guerra sibil.- Dijo Miku.

-Eso no es cierto, puede que su padre sea un rebelde, pero él es de corazón noble y sincero.

-Es un revoltoso, debes dejar de verlo.

-No quiero. No puedo hacerlo. Un día sin él es una eternidad de sufrimiento.

-No digas locuras Mitsuko. Si papá te escuchara…

-¡Que me escuche, no me importa! Que se entere que lo amo, no podrá hacer nada al respecto.

Mikuo entra en la escena y se para al lado de la cama -¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues estás equivocada. Si vuelves a ver a ese muchacho lo mandaré al paredón de fusilamiento.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!- Me siento en la cama "llorando" y lo tomo de la remera.

-Si te importa la vida del prisionero dejarás de visitarlo.- Mikuo sale de la escena.

Sollozo penosamente.

Rin habla a través de un megáfono -¡Corte! Buen trabajo a todos.

Bajo de la cama y me acerco a la escalera del escenario. Mikuo me extiende su mano. Yo rio y la tomo.

-Gracias papá.

-Un placer mi princesa- Me ayuda a bajar los tres escalones. Y luego nos reunimos con los demás.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo estuve?- Le pregunto a Len.

-Muy convincente casi me subo al escenario para consolarte.

-Más te vale no hacerlo el día del espectáculo- dice Miku -¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería?

-Oh, Yami ¿Qué haces aquí?- Abrazo a Len.

-He venido a sacarte de este hospital. Escaparemos a otro país en donde podamos vivir en paz.- Me abraza fuertemente.

Mikuo nos separa -¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hija!

-Jamás, yo la amo y me niego a dejarla ir.- Me tira del brazo para acercarme a él. Luego me alza en brazos y corre un par de asientos.

Mikuo sale de la nada y me roba. -No si yo puedo impedirlo.- Sale corriendo con migo en sus brazos y me lleva fuera del salón de actos.

-Mikuo, creo que ya me llevaste demasiado lejos.

-No todavía. Quiero mostrarte algo.- Sigue corriendo y me lleva a la terraza del instituto.

-¿Está permitido estar aquí?- Pregunto cuando me suelta.

-No exactamente, pero quería alejarte de tu guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué?- Me volteo a verlo.

Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él. -Vamos, admite que sientes algo por mí.

Me suelto. -Lamento decirte que estás equivocado.- Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta.

Me abraza por la espalda. -Mentirosa.- Comienza a bezar mi cuello.

Trato de zafarme pero me tenía bien sujeta. -¡SUÉLTAME! ¡PERVERTIDO!

-No te resistas.- Me da vuelta. -Sabes que en el fondo me amas.

-¡LEN! ¡AYÚDAME!- Forcejeo para que me suelte pero es en vano.

Len entra enfurecido a la terraza, me suelta y me abraza. -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- dice en un tono de protector.

-¿Es que no está claro? Tu hermana es hermosa, lo menos que se merece es un hombre que la ame. Por eso quería hacerle el favor.

-¡¿Qué favor ni qué favor?! ¡Me estabas acosando!

Len se acerca a Mikuo y le da una trompada -¡No vuelvas a acercártele!

Mikuo se limpia la boca. -¿Cuál es tu problema? Es normal que la cuides. Pero te estás pasando ¿Es que la quieres solo para ti?

-No podría haberlo dicho mejor. No dejaré que nadie se le acerque.

-¡Len!- Le grito.

-Oh, ya entiendo. La amas ¿No es así?- Dice Mikuo con una sonrisa.

Len solo lo mira enojado.

-Eso es muy egoísta ¿Es que no piensas en su felicidad?

-Claro que sí, es por eso que no deja que sujetos como tú se me acerquen.

-Así que es mutuo. Jaja, que lindo lo que me vengo a enterar ¿Qué podría hacer con una información tan valiosa?

Len y yo nos miramos preocupados luego nuevamente a Mikuo.

-Hmmm, creo que se lo contaré a Miku. Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar saber que su novio la está engañando.- Saca su celular.

-¡No!- Grita Len

-Jeje, veo que ella también te importa ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? Tú tienes algo que yo quiero y yo tengo algo que tú no quieres que nadie sepa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto

-¿No lo adivinas? A ti.

-¡Olvidalo!- Len pone sus manos en mis hombros.

-En ese caso…- Vuelve a tomar su celular.

-¡Espera!- camino hacia él. -no lo hagas… haré lo que me pidas.

-Hana.- Susurra Len

Mikuo me toma de la cintura.

Miro a mi hermano tristemente -Si Miku se entera le contará a todos y mamá y papá no tardará en enterarse. Y ya puedes imaginarte lo que pasará si eso sucede.

-Así me gusta.- Mikuo me abraza más fuerte y me besa. Miro hacia Len quien apretaba el puño, impotente. Me suelta. -Nos vemos mañana mi princesa.- Sale de la terraza.

Corro y abrazo a Len sollozando. -Perdoname… yo no…

Me abraza y me acaricia el cabello. -Lo sé…

Cuando logré calmarme regresamos a casa, ya era bastante tarde y mis padres ya habían llegado.

-¡¿Qué pasó con ustedes?! ¡¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?! ¡Me tenían preocupada!- Dice Mamá

-Perdón, no sucederá otra vez.- Digo con la voz cortada. Luego subo directamente a mi habitación y escucho a Len hablando con mamá. Yo sigo llorando. Minutos después entran al cuarto.

-Len ya me explicó todo. Mi pobre niña.- Mamá me acaricia la cabeza. -Ya pasó, tranquila.

-Te juro que tarde o temprano me las va a pagar.- Len vuelve a apretar el puño -Las cosas no van a quedar así.

Abro los ojos y sonrío -Gracias.- Se disponían a dejarme sola pero yo tomo la mano de mi hermano. -Por favor, quédate.

Len mira a nuestra madre quien asiente y sale de la habitación. Se acuesta a mi lado y me rodea con su brazo. -Saldremos de esta, te lo juro.

Poco a poco voy quedándome dormida arrullada por los latidos de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, me sentía muy a gusto con Len durmiendo a mi lado. Pero eso no iba a durar mucho más. Papá entra en la habitación a despertarnos para ir a la escuela y luego vuelve a salir. Len se despereza.

-Jeje ¿Dormiste bien?- Le pregunto sonriente.

-Siempre duermo mejor a tu lado.

Río y nos besamos rápidamente. Luego él se va a cambiarse. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo el uniforme. Luego voy al baño a peinarme. Cepillo repetidamente mi largo cabello castaño mientras pienso en lo que sucederá cuando llegue a la escuela. Resignada me ato el pelo con una colita alta y bajo a desayunar. Minutos después los tres nos encontrábamos caminando a la escuela.

-¿Qué haremos con Mikuo?- Pregunta Rin

-No lo sé, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es seguir su juego. Si no se acabará todo.- Digo mirando hacia abajo

-No me gusta nada ese plan. Déjenme darle su merecido.- Len se suena el puño.

-Solo lograrás provocarlo.- Le digo -Dejame arreglar esto a mi manera, creo poder convencerlo… de algún modo.

-Bien, pero si vuelve a…

-No harás nada. No lo provoques.- Lo miro a los ojos y bajo su mano. -Prometeme que no te meterás.

-Hana yo…- Me mira. Yo con mi mirada le suplicaba. -De acuerdo, no haré nada.

Entramos a la escuela y yo me dirijo a mi aula hasta que siento un par de manos que me tapan los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?- Distingo la voz de Mikuo

-Alguien a quien no quiero ver.

Me destapa los ojos y me abraza por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado. -Vamos no seas así.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sea? Me estás extorsionando, por supuesto que no estaré feliz de verte.

Me suelta y se para frente a mí. Lo miro, él sonreía amablemente. -Pues no quiero que sea así. Yo reamente quiero hacerte feliz.- Recorre el contorno de mi rostro con sus dedos. -Eres hermosa cuando estás enojada.

Exhalo pesadamente y sigo caminando. Él me sigue.

-Vamos Hana, dame una oportunidad. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz.- Me toma de la mano

Lo volteo a ver, él sigue sonriendo -No tengo opción. Tengo que dártela aunque no quiera.

-A la salida de la escuela quiero que vengas con migo, quiero llevarte a un lugar.

-¿A dónde?

-Lo verás cuando lleguemos.- Besa mi mejilla y se va. Luka corre hacia mí.

-¿Saldrás con Mikuo?- Me pregunta incrédula de que no haya cambiado mis hábitos

-Algo así.

-¿Algo así? ¿Qué pasó?

Miro a nuestro alrededor. Estábamos frente al baño. La tomo del brazo y la arrastro dentro. Por suerte estaba vacío.

-Mikuo se enteró de lo mío con Len y nos está extorsionando.

-Comienzo a entender tu expresión cuanto lo viste… ¿Vas a ir?

-Tengo qué. Si no lo hago les dirá a todos y mis padres se enteraran.

Luka suspira -Y yo que lo consideraba un chico lindo.

-Ja, para ti todos son lindos Luka

Suena el timbre y corremos a clase. El resto del día pasó sin ninguna anormalidad a excepción de ciertos comentarios de Luka. A la salida Mikuo me esperaba con su moto en la puerta del colegio. Suspiro profundamente y miro a Luka.

-Yo les explicaré a tus hermanos, no te preocupes.

-Gracias.- Camino hacia el chico, me pongo el casco que me dio y me subo a la moto.

-Sujetate fuerte.

Yo no pensaba hacerlo pero cuando arrancó me agarró pánico y lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas. Podía escuchar cómo se reía y los latidos de su corazón. No eran como los de Len. Estos sonaban… acelerados y nada profundos.

Al fin llegamos. Me asomo por detrás de Mikuo y veo una gran palla.

-Es nuestra por esta tarde.

-¿Qué?

-La alquilé por esta tarde, para que nadie nos moleste.

Nos bajamos de la moto y él saca de su mochila un mantel luego lo pone sobre la arena. -Ven.

Yo me descalzo y camino hacia él, luego me siento en el mantel.

-Miku me contó que te gustaba pasear por la playa así que pensé que en nuestra primera cita podría traerte aquí.

Realmente se esforzó en que me sienta bien, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle -Es lindo, gracias…

-Me alegra que te guste.- Me sonríe.

Empiezo a acostumbrarme a su sonrisa… En parte… es simpático… Espera …¿Qué estoy diciendo? Es un maldito extorsionista. Idiota saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me pregunta

-¿Hm? Nada.- Miro para otro lado. Pasamos un buen tiempo simplemente mirando el mar y escuchando las olas, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo hacía. Mikuo solo me miraba de reojo.

-¿Quieres meterte al agua?- Me pregunta

-No tengo malla.

-No todo el cuerpo, solo los pies.

-Oh, de acuerdo.

Nos paramos y comenzamos a caminar por la orilla mientras las olas lamian nuestros pies. Mikuo comienza a contarme anécdotas muy graciosas de su pasado y no puedo evitar reír.

-Que linda risa. Te vez mucho más linda cuando sonríes.- Me dice

-Jeje, gracias.

-No sé por qué pero me da la impresión de que cantas muy bien.

-Bueno… no me considero una experta pero…

-Quisiera escucharte alguna vez ¿Sabes? Mi tío es un productor musical, si tienes suerte puede que grabes un disco con él.

-No lo creo, me da mucha vergüenza.

-¿De veras? Si actúas muy bien en los ensayos y obras escolares.

-Una cosa es actuar en frente del alumnado y otra es cantar ante un público de verdad.

-Supongo…

Nos quedamos charlando hasta que empieza a atardecer. Le dije a Mikuo que si llegaba después que mis padres habría problemas así que me llevó a casa. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla. Llamo a la puerta de casa y Len abre.

-Hana ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hiso algo?

-No pasó nada Len, calmate…- Le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Entro en la casa y me siento en el sillón del living. Len me sigue y se sienta a mi lado rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. -Me llevó a la playa y solo charlamos. En ese aspecto se portó bien.- Me pongo algo tensa, preocupada de si Len se había enojado con migo.

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta

-¿Estás enojado?

Len sonríe y me besa. -No puedo enojarme con tigo.

-Gracias.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-¿Qué pasó con Mikuo?- Me pregunta Luka

-Por suerte nada. Me llevó a la playa y charlamos, luego solo me llevó a mi casa.

-How, que tierno.- La miro enojada. -¿Qué? Lo es.

-Lo sería si…

-Hola cuñada.- Me saluda Miku

-Hola Miku.

-Mikuo me contó que te llevó a la playa.

-Sí, fue un lindo detalle.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, el pobre de Mikuo se limó el seso pensando donde llevarte y que es lo que iba a hacer. Le importas mucho.- Suspira. -Me gustaría que Len me tratara así.

-De seguro lo hará pronto, es algo vergonzoso.- Jaja, sigue soñando Miku. Mi hermano nunca será así con tigo

-Se ven tan lingos juntos. Mik se la pasa hablando de ti y lo hermosa que eres desde el día que te vio, no dudes en pensar que estás todo el día en su mente. Incluso te ha escrito varias canciones.

-No se suponía que se lo dijeras, quería que fuera una sorpresa.- Dice Mikuo acercándose a nosotras

-Lo es hasta que me las muestres.- Le digo

-Si quieres puedes venir a casa y las escuchas.

-Eh… bueno… yo…

-¿Quién va a ir a dónde?- Pregunta Len

-Hana va a venir a casa a escuchar las canciones que Mikuo le compuso.- Le contesta Miku

-Nunca me contaste que componías canciones.- Len lo mira desconfiado.

-Es que no lo había hecho hasta que la conocí.- Me abraza por la cintura y me mira a los ojos. -Ella es mi musa.

-How, que divino ¿No es un divino?- Dice Luka.

-Sí, ese es mi hermano.

-Miku ¿Crees que pueda pasar por tu casa también?- Pregunta Len

-Eres un sobreprotector, suerte para ti que no soy celosa.- Miku se cruza de brazos.

-¿Quién te dice que quería vigilar a Hana? Yo solo pensaba que mientras ellos estén con las canciones nosotros …- Le susurra algo al oído y la chica se ruboriza a más no poder.

-Jeje, si ese es el caso con gusto.

Y así lo hicimos los 4 nos dirigimos a la casa Hatsune. Mikuo me toma de la mano y me lleva a su habitación. Yo me siento en la cama, él toma un órgano y dos partituras. Me entrega una.

-¿Por qué me…

-Porque es un dueto.- Mikuo me sonríe y comienza a tocar.

Miro la partitura. El titulo decía "Perfect Crime" (Nota: Nada de esta canción es de mi autoría, todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores.)

-Cuando te señale comienza. Es un ritmo fácil de seguir.- Vuelve a tocar y luego me apunta.

(Hana) -

_Feeling you, fall in love_

_In this secret night be with you _

_Because of you, going down _

_Nothing but the Perfect Crime_

_Al anochecer en la enorme ciudad_

_La oscuridad priva tu corazón_

_Yo dejaré que explores_

_El laberinto que está en mi interior_

(Mikuo) -

_¿Cómo fue que empezó este amor?_

_Si lo piensas bien tiene sentido_

_Vamos a seguir hundiéndonos más_

_En el mar del Perfect Crime_

(Hana) -

_Tócame, espera_

(Mikuo)-

_Nuestros sentimientos persuadir_

(Hana) -

_Giraré la palma de mi mano así_

(Mikuo) -

_Oscuro corazón ¿En cuál puerta podrás estar?_

(Hana) -

_¿Por qué no lo ves tú mismo?_

(Mikuo y Hana) -

_La tentación eres tú_

_Labios dulces y penosos_

_Yo quiero que sean míos_

_No quiero tu permiso_

_Susurraste en mi oído…_

_La palabra imitación_

_Me esforzaré para estar con tigo_

_Para que sea el Perfect Crime_

(Hana) -

_Feeling you, fall in love_

_In this secret night be with you _

_Because of you, going down _

_Nothing but the Perfect Crime_

(Mikuo) -

_Silenciosamente comiste_

_La fruta que en tu boca estaba_

_Me di cuenta que no hay marcha atrás_

_Seguiré con mi camino._

_(Hana) -_

_Por favor olvida todo esto_

_Toma mi mano estará bien_

_¿Por qué esperar para obtener_

_La respuesta apropiada?_

_Vergüenza ¿Dónde estás?_

(Mikuo) -

_Desapareció completamente_

(Hana) -

_Disolviéndose lentamente en mis pensamientos_

(Mikuo) -

Dime tú si está bien, pues yo no tengo más confusión

(Hana) -

_Te daré toda mi pasión_.

(Mikuo y Hana) -

_Ese calor intenso_

_Es mi gran necesidad_

_Todo lo que quiero yo_

_ Me lo entregas solo tú_

_Exceptuando el placer_

_Que siento cuando me rozás_

_No habrá prueba de todo esto _

_Pues este es nuestro Perfect Crime_

(Hana) -

_Feeling you, fall in love_

_In this secret night be with you _

_Because of you, going down _

_Nothing but the Perfect Crime_

_Feeling you, fall in love_

_In this secret night be with you _

_Because of you, going down _

_Nothing but the Perfect Crime_

-Salió incluso mejor de lo que pensé. Tienes una muy linda voz.- Me dice Mikuo mientras apaga el piano

-Tú también aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme algo incomoda cantando esto con tigo.

-No tienes porque. Es solo una canción.

-Lo sería si la estuviera cantando con alguien más. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que solo querías escucharme decir todas esas cosas.

-Je, sí bueno… puede que tengas algo de razón en eso. Pero volviendo al tema de tu voz ¿No te gustaría empesar una carrera de cantante?

-Pe…pero.

-No hay pero que valga- Saca de detrás de sí un grabador.- Ya tengo tu grabación. Y estoy seguro de que le va a encantar.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vas… vas a interferir en mi futuro taambien?! ¡Yo no quiero ser cantante!

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso ya lo fuiste y no te gustó?

-No- Digo silenciosamente.

-¿Ves? Ese es tu problema. No quieres probar cosas nuevas, no quieres tomar riesgos. Solo te quedas en lo seguro y te impodes pensar en que puede haber algo mejor.

-No lo dices solo por el canto ¿Cierto?

-Me lees como a un libro.

Me pongo de pié. -Lo ciento pero realmente no puedo hacerlo. No quiero alejarme de mi familia.

-Podrás verlos, los viajes son solo de algunos meses.

-No quiero separarme ni un día de ellos.

-¿Tan dependiente eres de Len?

-No es por él…- Miro hacia abajo. -Es que… la ultima vez que me separé de mi familia… mis padres murieron.- Lagrimas comensaron a fluir de mis ojos. -Por eso no quiero alejarme de ellos, son lo unico que me queda.

-Perdona, no lo sabía.

-No tenias cómo.- Me limpio las lagrimas. -De cualquier modo, yo no tengo madera de cantante.- Tomo la perilla y abro la puerta.

-Pues… yo creo que sí.

Salgo de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y me quedo pasmada con lo que veo. Len y Miku se besaban calida y pasionalmente. Él la abrazaba de la misma forma que a mi y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Las lagrimas desbordaban de mis ojos. Salgo corriendo de la casa dando un fuerte portazo al salir. Corro, corro y corro sin ir a ningun lugar aparente, solo corro. Por mi mente pasan los recuerdos de los momentos que habia pasado junto a él. Todas nuestras risas, todos nuestos abrasos, nuestos besos, nuestras noches, nuestros secretos, todo se quemaba frente a mi. Me tropieso con la arena y caigo de rodillas… ¿Arena? Sí arena… habia corrido hasta la playa. Me siento abrazando mis piernas y ocultando la cara entre mis rodillas. Me quedo así sentada, escuchando las olas, su sonido siempre me habia calmado. Pero el silencio no duró mucho tiempo.

-¡Hana!- Len grita mi nombre

-¡Hana!- Ese grito es de Mikuo

-¡Hana! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Mi hermano parece preocupado. Pero no me muevo de donde estoy, no quiero ser encontrada. Aunque era inevitable que lo hicieran. Ambos corren hacia mi.

-Hana, dejame explicarte.- Dice Len.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Le grita Mikuo

-¡Alejate de ella! ¡Qué todo esto es tu culpa!

-¡Yo no fui el que besó a Miku frente a ella!

-¡Vallanse! ¡No quiero ver a ninguno de los dos!- Les grito con la cara aún cubierta

-Hana yo…- Susurra mi hermano

-Por fabor, Len.- Lo miro a los ojos. -Déjame sola… solo quiero pensar.

-Bien, pero si no vuelves a casa en una hora vendré a buscarte.

Ambos se van, escucho sus pasos yendose. Vuelvo a quedarme sola.

Pasé allí un tiempo hasta que logré calmarme. Luego regresé a casa y fui directamente a mi habitación. Me cubrí con las sabanas y traté de dormir sin lograrlo. Todo ese tiempo me sirvió para pensar y llegué a una conclución.

-Mikuo, quiero convertirme en una cantante.- Le dije sin rodeos al día siguiente en la escuela.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio? Que buena noticia pues ya lo habia mandado a mi tío.

-¿Cuándo tendremos los resultados?

-No debería tardar mucho, lo más probable es que me envíe un mail esta tarde. Sí quieres puedes venir para esperarlo juntos.

-Excelente, entonses nos vemos a la salida. -Comienso a caminar hacia mi aula pero me detengo. -Oh, y Mik…- Le sonrio. -Gracias.- Me doy vuelta y sigo mi camino.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Preguntó Luka -¿Ahora estás feliz? Pensé que no te agradaba.

-Sí, pues… me hiso darme cuenta de muchas cosas, con respecto a mi… y … con respecto a Len.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo ví besandose con Miku.

-Bueno, supuestamente es su novia. Ubiese quedado mal si se negaba.

-La trataba igual que a mi, la abrazaba igual que a mi, la besaba igual a mi… esos besos que yo pensaba que eran unicos… no eran más que imitaciones. Él me trataba igual que a cualquiera de las otras chicas. Fui una tonta al creer que era amor.

-No puedes sacar concluciónes del aire Hana. Tienes que hablarlo con Len.

La miro enojada y con lagrimas en los ojos. -¡No quiero volver a hablar con él!- Me adelanto y entro en el aula.

El día fue muy largo, siempre evitando ver a Len o Miku. Por suerte allí estaba Luka, siempre lista para alludarme.

A la salida Mikuo me estaba esperando en su moto y Len estaba caminando en mi dirección. Yo corro hacia Mik y me subo al veiculo, esta vez abrazandolo con fuerza desde el principio.

Llegamos a la casa en poco tiempo y pasamos la tarde componiendo y practicando canciones. La pasé realmente muy bien. Creo que nuestro vinculo mejoró mucho despues de eso.

(Hana) -

_Soy un corazón contaminado de dolor_

_En esta fria haitación abandonada y sin razón_

_Jamás me sentí tan sola y sin querer vivir_

_Nuestro error me mataaaahhhh…_

En ese momento suena la computadora de Mikuo.

-Debe ser mi tío.- Mira su casilla de correos y, sí, efectivamente era un mail de su tío.

-¡¿Y que esperas?! Ábrelo.

-Ja ja ja. Tranquila ya lo habro.- Le hiso clic al mail y entre los dos lo leimos mientras se hiba dibujando una gran sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

-¡Sí!- Salto de alegria.

-Felisdades, bienvenida al mundo del espectaculo. -Se para de la silla.

-Será estupendo.

-Pero, tendremos que mudarnos. El estudio de mi tío…

-Mejór, en cuanto más lejos mejór.

-No sé por qué, pero creo que esto solo lo haces para alejarte de…

-Ni siquiera digas su nombre.

-Te diste cuenta ¿Verdad?

-Sí.- Le tomo las manos -Gracias Mik, jamás lo hubiera descubierto sin ti. Me quitaste la venda de los ojos.

Acaricia mi mejilla -Solo quería que tuvieras lo que mereces. Alguien que te ame de verdad.

Abrazo fuertemente a Mikuo y él hace lo mismo. -Mik. -Susurro en su oido.

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Me quedé con Mik hasta ya entrada la noche. Luego me llevó de vuelta a casa.

Mamá ya había llegado y me regañó por haber llegado tarde. Yo le conté lo susedido y las buenas noticias.

-¡¿Vas a firmar un contrato con Discos Blue Star?! ¡Es increible! ¡Serás una estrella!

-Sí, voy a iniciar una carrera de solista, todo gracias a Mik.

-Pero Blue Star está del otro lado del pais ¿Tendrás que irte?- Pregunta Mamá entristesida.

-Sí. Pero solo será hasta terminar el primer albun, luego regresaré.

-Len ¿No vas a decirle nada a tu hermana?- Dice papá

-Ella no quiere escucharme.

Lo miro enojada -Claro que no. Voy a estár en mi habitación. Mañana tengo que irme.- Comienso a subir las escaleras. -Oh, y, no me llames a cenar. Ya comí…- Miro a Len con una fulminante mirada antes de subir las escaleras y me encerrarme en mi cuarto. Lleno una balija con todas mis cosas y luego me acuesto en mi cama. No entiendo porque me siento tan mal… Mentira, sí lo sé. Pero no quiero aseptarlo. Escucho qur alguien entra al cuarto, sé exactamente quien es.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto groseramente

-Quiero hablar con tigo, quiero explicarte.- Dice Len.

Me levanto de la cama y lo miro enojada. -¡¿Qué quieres explicarme?! ¡Que nunca fui más que juguete para ti! ¡Que no sientes nada especial hacia mí!

-Que te amo Hana.

Vuelvo a recostarme. -¡Ja! ¿Cuántas veses has usado esa frace? Es tan cliché

-Juro que es cierto Hana, tu eres especial, lo que siento por ti no es atracción, es amor- Yo vuelvo a recostarme soltando un suspiro. -No me crees ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no… porque estás mintiendo.

Len se arrodilla sobre mi cama, con migo entre sus piernas y sujeta mis manos sobre la cama. -Mírame Hana.

Sierro los ojos y giro mi cabeza. -No quiero.

-¡Mírame! - Sigo con los ojos serrados. -Por fabor… mírame.- siento un par de gotas callendo sobre mi rostro. Abro los ojos y veo a Len llorando. -Hana, por fabor, creeme cuando te digo que te amo. Pues no hay verdad más sinsera en el mundo.

No puedo evitar llorar tambien. Len no mentía y yo no le creí. -Perdoname, Len... … … No… no meresco tu perdón… tube que haberte escuchado… No, tube que haver sabido que tú nunca me harías algo así.

Sonríe aún llorando. -Te amo Hana.

-Y yo a ti.- Nos besamos apacionadamente, como no nos habiamos besado en mucho tiempo.

-¡LEN!- Escucho el grito de mi madre.

Nos separamos rapidamente, espantados por el grito.

-Mamá nosotros solo.

La mujer quita a Len y me toma del brazo. Me arrastra fuera de la casa. Y sierra la puerta de un golpe. Luego veo mi balija salir volando desde la ventana de mi cuarto hasta la calle y escucho los gritos de mis padres y hermanos. Comienso a llorar, tomo mi balija y comienso a caminar a casa de Luka. Al llegar toco el timbre y mi amiga me resive algo soñolienta ya que la había despertado.

-¿Qué susede Hana? -Pregunta preocupada.

-Mis padres… ellos … se enteraron.

-No - Ella me abraza y yo lloro en su hombro.

Me invitó a entrar. Luego nos sentamos en el living a tomar una tasa de té mientras yo, entre sorbos y llantos le cuento todo lo susedido. Luka escucha atentamente mi relato y no interrumpe mas que para hacer una pregunta ocaciónal.

-Fue entonses cuando la escuché gritar su nombre. *Snif* Lo apartó de mí y me arrastró fuera de la casa… escucho los gritos de mi mamá y Len y luego revoleó mi balija por la ventana. Vuelvo a escuchar los gritos, a estos se agregaron los de mi papá y Rin.

-Y fue entonses cuando viniste aquí.

Asiento tirstemente antes de beber lo que me restaba del té. -Jamás pensé que reaccionarían de esa forma. Sabia que no lo tomarían bien pero…

-¿Y que harás con Mikuo?

-Creo que yo…- Suena mi celular. Yo contesto. -Hola

-_Hana, soy yo_.

-¡Len! Que alegria me da escucharte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mamá te hiso algo?

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Salvo el hecho de que no puedo volver a verte ¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy bien, en casa de Luka.- Hago una pequeña pausa. -¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Tú debes ir con Mikuo y yo debo conseguir trabajo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No quiero separarme de ti! ¡Aunque sea en secreto quiero verte!

-Escuchame, Hana. Jamás van a dejarnos tranquilos si seguimos así. La unica opción que tenemos es esperar hasta poder valernos por nosotros mismos. Entonses no podrán decir nada.

-No quiero dejarte.

-No lo harás. Creeme, yo nunca estaré muy lejos… Te amo hermanita, y te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos.

-Yo tambien te amo.

-¡Y yo los quiero a los dos!- Escucho gritar a Rin del otro lado de la linea.

-¡Yo tambien los quiero!- Grita Luka antes de abrasarme.

Al día siguiente Len faltó a la escucela, seguramente por ordenes de mis padres. Estaba a punto de entrar al instituto hasta que…

-¡Hana! ¡Espera!

-¡Rin!- Corro hacia mi hermana y la abraso.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien.- Me separa y busca algo en su bolsillo. -Len me pidió que te diera esto.- Saca una carta y un collar con un dije en forma de clave de fa. -Lo estuvo guardando para su aniversario.- Tomo el sobre y el colgante. -Me dijo que te recordara que tienes que leer la carta antes de ponerte el collar.

Miro los regalos -¿Puedo…?

-Por fabór, son tullos.

Voy a un lugar apartado del patio donde hay un gran arbol de cereso. Como ya era casi verano las flores ya estaban callendo. Me siento bajo el cereso y abro la carta.

"Hana:

Quisiera poder decirtelo en persona y poder ver lo hermoso que te queda el collar… ¿Y cómo sé que te quedará hermoso? Porque a la gente hermosa cualquier cosa le queda así.

Yo tengo uno igual y quisiera que los usaramos como un simbolo. Mientras los tengamos puesto, significará que nos seguimos amando… pero, si en tu viaje te enamoras de alguien más… bueno, entonses te lo quitarás. Eso me dará a entender que ya no sientes nada más por mí.

El mío yo ya lo tengo puesto y me gustaría que hicieras igual. Y que lo uses hasta que nos volvamos a ver.

Te amo Hana, te amo hasta el vorde de la locura.

Hasta pronto, Len."

Comienso a llorar apretando fuertemente el collar. Guardo la carta en el sobre y lo meto en mi mochila. Luego miro el dije. -Len- susurro con una sonrisa. Me limpio las lagrimas y me lo pongo. Se sentía muy bien tenerlo puesto. Escucho el timbre de la escuela, lo que llama mi atención. Tomo mi mochila, me paro y corro al instituto.

No tuve muchas clases ya que la malloría del tiempo me estuvieron despidiendo. Incluso los profesores parecian tristes de que me fuera.

A la salida de la escuela veo una limusina esperandome en la puerta. Un hombre con vigote sostenía un cartel con mi nombre.

-¿Ya vinieron por mí?- Me pregunto.

-Mi mamá me llamó y dijo que unos hombres vinieron a buscar tus cosas esta mañana.- Dice Luka

Miro a mi amiga y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Ambas comensamos a llorar. -Gracias por todo Luka, voy a extrañarte mucho

Ella me separa un poco para verme a la cara. -Buena suerte. Espero saber de ti pronto en las noticias y cuidaré a tu sabes quien en tu ausencia.

-Gracias.- La tomo de las manos antes de soltarla. Luego veo hacia mi hermana. Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me abraza y luego yo a ella.

-No nos olvides ¿Sí hermanita?

-Jamás. Ustedes son mi familia es imposible que los olvide.

Me besa la mejilla. -Eso es de parte de Len.- Yo me entristesco.

-Ojalá estuviera aquí.

-No te preocupes, podrás verlo si pasas frente a nuestra casa.

-Lo haré, gracias.

Me alejo de las chicas y me subo a la limusina. Sigo el consejo de Rin y le pido al chofer que pase frente a la casa de mis padres.

Al asercarnos, le pido que baje la velosidad. Bajo la ventanilla y veo a Len parado en el lintel de la puerta. Nuestras miradas se cruzan, ambos sonreímos y yo le muestro el collar. Esto dibujó una sonrisa aún más grande en la cara de Len. Nos despedimos con la mano antes de que la limusina doblara la calle.

* * *

Buajajaja. Sí soy malvada.

Pero no se preocupen que la historia no termina aquí, voy a hacer una segunda parte llamada: Canela. Espero no tardarme demaciado.

¡Hasta entonses! Se despide por ahora Delfi-chan.


End file.
